The 2000 FASEB summer research conference on Lymphocytes and Antibodies, will be a small meeting, held from June 24 to June 29, 2000 at Saxtons River, Vermont. The planned subjects to be covered include areas in which major new advances are underway and have potential relevance to human health and disease. The meeting is structured to be highly interactive, promoting maximal scientific interchange and discussion among participants. There are no other competing conferences of similar format or size in the months before or after this conference.